The FanFiction Incident of 2014
by A. Heimby
Summary: AKA- The time Dean left Cas alone with a laptop. One-shot. (Cas/Dean)


Dean was happy when Cas showed up at the door of the bunker. He had missed his feathery angel a lot, not that he would admit it out loud. He was even happier when Cas seemed to be sticking around, at least for the time being. After a few days he even felt confident enough that his friend was staying that he left the bunker for a few hours to do some errands while Sam was reading in his room.

At first when Dean walked into the bunker he was distracted by the thought of where Castiel had gotten the laptop he was currently entranced by, but that quickly changed when Cas innocently asked Dean, "What is fan fiction and why is it described so violently?"

Dean skidded to a halt on his way to the kitchen, silent for several seconds before turning around, and dumbly asking, "What?"

Castiel scrunched up his face as he cocked his head to the side before elaborating on his last question. "They keep talking about slashing, Dean."

Dean was stuck between falling over laughing, and running away in horror. It took a few false starts that left him looking like a fish before he managed to say, "Not slashing Cas, slash. It means a person slash a person. Like, in a romantic way." Dean had no idea why he was explaining this to the angel.

A look of understanding crossed Castiel's face before he said, "Oh, so it's not hurting each other, it's just sex." Dean spluttered a little at his words, coughing to try and cover it up. It only got worse when Cas looked at Dean and added, "So people don't think we're hurting each other, they just think we are having sex."

Shifting on his feet, Dean said, "It's not always just sex, Cas, it feelings and emotion, and… you know what, no. Just, no, I am not explaining this to you." Suddenly Dean really wanted to know where Cas had gotten a laptop, so without being able to look away from the angel, he yelled over his shoulder to his little brother. "Sam, did you give Cas a laptop?"

Moments later Sam walked into the room looking slightly annoyed. "Yes, Dean, I did. Cas was bored, so I gave him my laptop." Sam sent him a look asking why he was making a thing out of it, but he too was spluttering when Cas spoke up.

As if stating a simple fact, Cas looked at Sam and told him, "I don't think he wants me reading about him and me having sex." Sam, deciding he in no way wanted to be involved in this, simply turned on his heels and walked away, back toward his room. Dean decided to follow his brother's lead and headed toward the kitchen again, not saying another word to the angel as he went.

Dean had just finished making himself some lunch when Cas walked into the kitchen. For a few moments he simply listened to the sound of the angels footsteps as he got closer, then started to pace behind Dean. When he finally did look back at the angel he found his personal space being invaded.

Cas looked upset as he asked Dean, "Did I do something to upset you, Dean? Did I do something wrong?" Dean noticed Cas fidgeting with his hands, no doubt a habit he picked up as a human.

Feeling guilty, Dean sighed and told him, "No, Cas. You didn't upset me, and you didn't do anything wrong." Cas seemed a little relieved, but was still looking at Dean. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, then he continued, "It's just, well, a little uncomfortable, Cas. You aren't supposed to talk about having sex with your friends. Sex is for people who like each other, preferably love each other."

Cas looked confused again as he told Dean, "But I do like you Dean. I love you."

Dean stared at the poor confused angel for a moment before putting his face in his hands and letting out an exasperated sigh. Mumbling into his hands, he told his friend, "I don't just mean when you love someone, I mean when you are in love with someone." Dean wanted out of this conversation, but didn't want to leave Cas so confused.

For a few moments Cas seemed to be trying to understand, but finally the angel's frustration showed through as he said, "I don't understand, Dean. What's the difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone?" Castiel was looking at Dean with pleading eyes, desperately wanting to understand.

Looking at his friend, Dean started to explain, "Well, the difference is… I don't know how to explain it Cas, but I'll tell you how I've experienced it. When I'm in love with someone it's like I always want to be with them. Not just in the same building or even room, like I want to be as close to them as possible all the time." Taking a breath, Dean continued, "When they are gone it's painful. There is always a part of my mind wondering if their okay, hoping they are safe, and just wanting them to come back." Dean got lost in his words, smiling as he said, "Then when they do come back I can't help but smile and I never want to be away from them again. It's like they are a part of me, and without them, there is just this empty spot that only they can fill." Remembering why he was talking, Dean looked back at Castiel as he said, "They become the most important thing in my life."

There was a few moments of silence in which the two simply stared at each other. When Castiel did speak it was quiet, and Dean could see a strange sadness in his eyes. "But that is how I feel about you, Dean." Dean felt all the air rush from his lungs as he stared at his angle. Castiel looked down at his feet as he said, "I don't understand, Dean. Does it mean I'm in love with you because that's how I feel?"

Finally finding his voice after clearing his throat, Dean spoke. "I don't know, Cas. Are you…are you attracted too me?"

The angel looked a little lost as he said, "I find your appearance pleasing, yes." Dean could see a million different things running through Castiel's mind. He wished he could help, but didn't know how. Cas looked back at him as he asked, "Is it bad if I am in love with you?"

Thinking through his words first, Dean slowly said, "No, not down here at least. I don't know what the rules were up in heaven, but on earth love is not a bad thing." Dean was yelling at himself for getting stuck in a chick flick moment as he asked Cas, "Do you have a problem with loving me?"

Castiel wasted no time in answering, "Of course not. I learned to appreciate human emotion during my time as one." Castiel seemed offended by such a notion and Dean couldn't help but smile a little. There was a long silence before Cas looked desperate again, asking, "How do I know Dean? I can't tell. How do I know?"

Before he could think about it, Dean leaned forward and gave the angel a quick chaste kiss. When he pulled back he asked Cas, "Did that make you feel anything?"

Dean panicked at first when there was no response, but finally Cas responded by leaning forward and capturing Dean's lips in another kiss, which Dean quickly returned.

When the two broke apart again, Dean gasping for air, Cas was finally able to speak as he stated, "I'm in love with you." Dean chuckled at the matter of fact way the angel said it. With a questioning look, Castiel asked Dean, "You kissed me, does that mean you're in love with me?"

Dean let out a light laugh as he said, "Who do you think I was talking about before, Cas?" The smile he got in return was enough to make a grin spread across his own face. This time they both leaned forward, Dean cupping Castiel's face and Cas resting his hands against Dena's chest, as they kissed.

It was cut short though at the sound of Sam dropping a cup as he walked into the kitchen. When both Cas and Dean looked over to him, Sam couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. For the second time that day he decided to just turn on his heels and go back to his room, the broken cup forgotten. As he closed his door behind him, Sam muttered, "Damn fan fiction." He couldn't help but smile though as he thought about the fact Dean had finally gone after something that made him happy. Even if he was pissed at his, he still wanted him to be happy.


End file.
